Vows
by Kaci Colton
Summary: A little drabble I cooked up while watching an E Harmony comercial. Becasue that's just how lame I am. Death Note:L/Light R&R plzthx.


I was watching an E-Harmony commercial, what do you want from me?

At least I give you all good fluff right?

.

.

.

Right?!

Rated T to be safe.

--

Light read his book absently on the bed, forgetting all about the cuff on his arm. He also forgot all about the sinewy twig of a man beside him. To be honest L's build kid of disturbed Light. He didn't see it healthy to be that thin. Nor did he think it possible when L ate so many sweets. Even now he absently munched on a cupcake, this going unnoticed by the younger Yagami.

It wasn't until the chain connecting his arm to his companion clinked that he came back to earth. He didn't turn to the older man as he spoke through the fingers gently tracing his lips.

"What are you doing," he inquired without moving.

"Light-kun's lips purse when he is concentrating. It's rather attractive."

Light rolled his eyes and pushed L's hand away from his lips. He stood up and stretched a little before he set his book down and went to the bathroom. The distance between the cuffs allowed that much room if L extended his arm enough. But he didn't.

"Not right now, I'm a little concentrated on catching Kira, if you don't mind." And this time it wasn't a lie. He'd been reading through the file on Kira, trying to find some kind of clue to catching him latley. So far nothing came up at him.

"You know, I heard Light-kun and Amane-chan making vows to each other earlier. Would you do that with me?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes as wide and curious as ever.

Light sighed and grimaced in an irritated fashion, running his chained hand through his hair. Shutting his eyes he turned away from L, yanking on the chain slightly. "No, I told you. We're not ever going to be that deep."

"Amane-chan is not even your real girlfriend, and Light-kun made vows with her. Light-kun is not even straight-"

"I'm bisexual."

"That's not straight."

"What's your point," he said, defeatedly.

"It's that I already have a deeper relationship with Light-kun. It may be no-strings-attached messing around, but at least Light-kun cares a little, right?"

Light looked back at L, and to avoid being sucked into another lost battle with those huge eyes he yanked on the chain harder. L gave in this time and extended his arm so as to allow Light to close the door.

Readying himself for bed had grown decreasingly difficult, having his arm out towards the door. But he'd gotten better. It was the brushing of the teeth that was hard, since he could only barely reach the sink with L all the way at the bed.

But he managed and cleaned up the mess he made. And now it was time to sleep. He was exhausted from running around all day looking for Kira after a lead that turned out to be some kid pulling a prank.

And when he got out there was L sitting cross legged in his black sweats with his hands in his lap, leaning forward as if he were concentrating on seeing something far off.

Light shut off the light which brought L down to earth again.

And just like every other night since they'd gotten into their secret relationship Light laid down on his back and allowed L to curl up next to his body.

Not five minutes passed before Light grew increasingly uncomfortable. He felt L's wide and scrupulous eyes locked onto him. He turned his head and opened his eyes to meet soft dark ones.

"Why are you looking at me like that," he asked quietly, softly.

As L heard the walls cracking he leaned up, murmuring in Light's ear, "I vow to look at Light-kun like that every second of the day."

Light growled and sat up, turning on the bedside lamp. He knew L wasn't going to give this up until he got what he wanted. On a normal night Light would keep on denying him, however, tonight he was so tired he just figured if L was appeased he'd let go of the concept.

"Alright, come here," he said as he motioned inward at himself. L smiled and climbed up onto Light lap, sitting sideways and leaning into his chest.

"Let's see here, It's my turn right?"

L nodded happily as he chewed on his thumb's cuticle.

"I vow… to not let you eat too many sweets."

L almost giggled and nestled into Light further. He sighed and said, "I vow to never over analyze Light-kun."

Light had to smile. It was a habit of L's –and his job- to break things down to their simplest aspects. He must have liked Lights slight complexity.

"I vow to never put you in the spot light."

It was L's turn to smile. He hated attention.

"I vow to always put Light-kun first."

"Oh, let's not go that far."

"What," L asked innocently looking up at the younger male.

"Let's put this into perspective. You had to choose between me and a building full of innocent people, which would you choose?"

"Light-kun," he answered simply.

"One life for a thousand?"

"It wouldn't be easy or quick. If I could save both I would. But, while those people are human lives and I value them… I don't love any of them."

The "L word" had not been thrown around between the two ever; even when they were just friends. It never came up even in discussions about past relationships. It was an off-limits topic. And it made Light stop breathing.

"One life for a thousand," he repeated Light's words before he nestled back into his cozy little nest. "Light-kun's turn."

Light had to regain his bearings for a moment or two while he absently smoothed down L's hair, a rare show of affection.

"I vow… I vow…I-I… vow…"

"Yes…"

"Do you really… love me?"

L reemerged from his place again, this time a note of agitation in his voice as he said, "of course. Wouldn't Light-kun choose the same?"

Light had to think. He rested his head back and sighed. "I don't know," he finally muttered.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to return my sentiments."

Light was oddly relieved and disappointed with himself at the same time. L curled up again and sighed. Light continued.

"I vow to always tell you the straight truth, no sugar coating."

L giggle/chuckled again and said, "I vow to never catch Light-kun off guard like that again."

"I wasn't off guard," Light murmured.

"Light-kun was off guard."

"I'm not going to have this juvenile argument with you. I vow to protect you whenever possible."

"Light-kun was off guard," L sang but continued anyway, "And I vow to never put Light-kun in too much danger if I can't help it."

Light ignored L's first comment and smiled. "I vow to never hurt you."

L smiled. His vows were getting deeper and deeper. He closed his eyes and listened to Light's heart beat also get faster. He smiled and said, "I vow to always be there to pick up the pieces."

"I vow to put you back together every time." Light was shocked how easily that last one came out. They were getting easier… and scarier. Because they were getting more and more heartfelt.

"I vow to always be there when Light-kun needs me," L whispered into Light's neck.

"I vow to be there even when you don't," Light said softly. He could feel L's breath on the side of his neck. Jesus, this man wasn't being fair anymore.

Lifting a hand to the side of Light's head L said, "I vow to never leave Light-kun's side."

Light leaned into his hand and said, "I vow to never allow you to.

L lifted his head and said with his lips against Light's cheek, "I vow to never second guess Light-kun."

Light turned his head to say into L's ear, "I vow to never give you a reason to second guess me."

L almost swooned at Light warm breath on his ear. He regained himself after a light shudder and said, "I vow to never look at another man again."

Light gently tipped L's face to meet his and said, inches from the other's lips, "I vow to never make another man appealing."

L inched closer and said, "I vow to love Light-kun unconditionally."

Light said, brushing his lips against L's "I vow to do so forever."

L's eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around Light's neck and moaned, "Oh, Light, come to bed."

--

PSYCHE!

You thought there'd be a lemon.

Eh, who knows?

Review me enough and I may do just that!

Love you all!


End file.
